


Retribution III: Returning the Favor

by sabershadowkat



Series: Retribution [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third chapter of the Retribution series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution III: Returning the Favor

## Part One

 

  
Buffy and Cordelia raced back to the Bronze in Cordelia's car. Buffy told the other girl to wait in the car while she had a look around. Not one to listen to the fashionably challenged, Cordelia followed. 

Buffy did not pick up any presence of vampires using her slayersense. She and Cordelia made their way around the back of the Bronze. 

"Xander? Are you here?" Buffy called. 

"Buffy? Is that you?" Called a voice from an alley. 

Buffy and Cordelia raced down the alley. The spotted Xander sitting against the brick wall, arms around his knees, rocking back and forth. 

Cordelia dove to the ground and wrapped her arms around Xander. "Xander! You're ok!" She looked at him in the face. "You are ok, aren't you?" 

Xander's looked at Cordelia sadly, but nodded his head yes. 

"What happened?" Buffy asked. 

"Angelus attacked us. He threw Cordelia against a wall and smashed my face into a garbage dumpster. I woke up down here," Xander replied. 

"That's it? He didn't do anything else?" 

Xander shook his head, the lie falling from his lips. "No. Nothing." 

"Ok. C'mon. Let's get you home." 

 

*****  


 

Spike slowly crawled his way back to the wheelchair. Using what little strength he had left, he pulled his battered form into it and wheeled back to his room. Once there, he cleaned himself up, called a few minions and drank from them, but it was not enough. He needed more. 

 

*****  


 

Buffy walked along the perimeter of the cemetery. She thought about what had transpired earlier and wondered why Angelus did nothing to Xander. Once she and Cordelia brought Xander home, Buffy called both Giles and Willow, but they said they were both fine, although Willow sounded strange. 

Buffy's slayersense picked up the telltale sign of a vampire nearby, and she tensed, looking around. Cocking her head, she listened and heard the sound of wheels turning on the pavement. Moving to investigate, she spotted Spike, sans his favorite coat, wheeling down the road towards the cemetery. 

"Spike? What are you doing out and about still in that wheelchair? A pity plea?" Buffy asked, moving from hiding. 

Spike looked up at her with his still battered features. "No. I was out looking for something to munch on. I thought I'd try the old 'help me, I'm a cripple' approach." 

"What happened to your face?" Buffy asked, actually pulling his head up toward the light to see better. 

"Nothing," Spike said through gritted teeth. 

"C'mon, Spike. No one gets to beat up my favorite enemy except for me," Buffy said. 

Spike jerked his head out of her hands, the motion causing a wave of pain to wash over his body. "Bloody hell!" he said painfully as he felt wetness forming under his seat. 

Buffy looked shocked. "What the...are you in pain?" *What am I saying, this is my mortal enemy here!* < Lover, you mean, > a second voice said. *Shut up!* 

"Just bugger off," Spike said, trying to wheel away. He didn't move far before he collapsed, the darkness overtaking him once again. 

 

*****  


 

Buffy quickly ran over to the unconscious Spike. She tried checking his vital signs before remembering vampires don't have them. She shook him several times, attempting to bring him back to the land of the un-living, to no avail. 

Deciding she was out of her mind, she wheeled Spike towards home. *Lucky mom's out of town,* she thought as she struggled to bring the chair up the stairs. Giving up, she hoisted Spike over her shoulders, said "Spike's invited," and brought him to her bedroom. 

She carefully laid the vampire on the bed and left to bring the wheelchair into the house. That's when she noticed a semi-wetspot on the seat. Buffy ran a finger over it and looked. *What in the world?* she thought. 

Returning to her bedroom, she carefully turned her unconscious guest onto his side. She gasped at the large, dark spot the covered his backside and his legs. She looked down at her bed, wincing at the red stain on the comforter. 

"Great, bleed all over my bed," Buffy mumbled, turning Spike back. She quickly divested him of his pants. "Sorry, Spike-y. Looks like I get to see you naked again." She decided to remove his shirt as well, planning to put everything into the laundry. 

Pushing him fully onto his stomach, Buffy gasped. "Holy shit!" 

Buffy ran to the bathroom to get a cold, wet washcloth, then proceeded to gently wipe the blood off of Spike. By the time she finished, Spike was no longer bleeding, the vampiric healing abilities already at work. "I guess jerking his head from my hand restarted the bleeding," she said as she turned Spike onto his back carefully. 

Buffy looked into Spike’s handsome face. *Handsome?! I have to be kidding.* Shaking her head, she stood and covered him, then set about collecting blankets to put over the windows. 

 

##  **Part Two  
**

 

 

Spike opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Running a hand over his face, he started to sit up. He paused when he realized he was naked. *Dru must have found me,* he thought. Then he noticed the stuffed pig. 

"What the bloody hell?" Spike said out loud, looking around wildly. "Where am I?" He looked at the windows, seeing the blanket in front of them, daylight peeking from the sides, then to the desk, which was littered with books, make up, food and pictures. He took one in his hands. It was Buffy and Willow, sitting on a bench at school. 

Spike groaned. *Slayer,* he thought to himself as he laid back onto the bed. *But why?* 

 

*****  


 

"X-Xander?" Willow said as she approached her best friend. "C-can I talk t-to you?" 

"Sure, Will," Xander said solemnly. "Take a walk?" 

Willow nodded. The duo walked out of the school and into the sunlight. They continued in silence for several blocks before Willow began to talk. 

"I…uh…don’t know if I c-can say th-this," Willow said, starting to cry. "B-but I n-n-need y-y-you." 

Xander stopped walking and took Willow into his arms. "Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?" 

"Ang…ang…Angelus r-r-r-raped m-me," she said sobbing into his shirt. 

Xander froze as the words sunk into his brain. "He what?" he asked quietly. 

"L-last night, h-he r-r-raped me." 

"Oh, Willow," Xander said holding her close. "Shh. It’s ok," he comforted, stroking his best friend’s hair. His mind was in turmoil. Not only had Angelus raped him, but his best friend, too. 

"C’mon," Xander said when Willow calmed down. "Let’s go tell Buffy. She needs to know." 

Willow nodded sadly. 

 

*****  


 

"Buffy?" Xander said, entering the library with Willow. 

"Hey Xand, Will," Buffy said brightly between punches on the punching bag. "Where’ve you been?" 

"Buffy, we need to tell you something." 

Buffy paused and turned to her two best friends, her happy mood evaporating at the tone in Xander’s voice. "What’s wrong?" 

Xander squeezed Willow’s hand then walked over to Buffy. "Buffy," he said quietly. "Angelus hurt Willow." 

"What?" Buffy gasped. "How?" 

"He raped her last night." 

" _WHAT?!_ " Buffy yelled. 

Giles ran out of his office at her shout. "Buffy, what is it?" 

But Buffy didn’t hear him. She ran over to Willow and threw her arms around her friend. "Oh, Willow. I’m so sorry," she cried. 

Willow hugged Buffy back. "It’s not your fault, Buffy. It’s Angelus’," she said between tears. 

"Xander, what is wrong?" Giles asked. 

"Angelus," was all Xander would say. 

 

*****

 

Spike was leafing through a magazine when Buffy returned home. 

"Spike, I need your help," she said. 

"Well, hello to you to Slayer," Spike said sarcastically. 

"Look, I’m not in the mood. I helped you last night, against my better judgement, and I need you to return the favor." 

"Oh, really? And why should I?" 

"I figured out what Angelus did to you. I thought revenge might be a good motive." 

Spike glared at her. "You should have minded your own bloody business." 

"Are you going to help me or not?" 

"Oh, all right." Spike sighed. *That’s what I get for helping the Slayer in the first place.* <no, you="" wanted="" her="" for="" other="" reasons.=""> *Oh, shut up.* "What’s the plan?" 

"Simple. You pretend you captured me for more sex, then we jump him." 

" _That’s_ the plan. Pretty weak, Slayer." 

"Well, then you come up with a better one. I want him gone for what he did to me, Willow and even you." 

Spike caught onto what Buffy was saying. "I take it Angelus raped Willow?" 

Buffy nodded, fire burning in her eyes. 

"Then it’s probably safe to assume that he also raped your other friends," Spike said. 

"What?" 

"Angelus has a tendency to go overboard when he’s mad. Did any of your other friends have a run-in with Angelus?" 

"Only Xander and Cordelia. He jumped them outside of the Bronze. Cordelia came to get me when she regained consciousness and…" Buffy stopped suddenly. "Oh, my god! Xander!" 

Spike just nodded thoughtfully. "Angelus does go both ways, luv." 

"But why didn’t he say anything?" 

"Really, Buffy. You have to ask. Xander is a _guy_ for bloody sake. And speaking from recent experience, its not something you want spread around." 

Buffy sat wearily on the bed. 

"Don’t worry, luv. I think I have a plan," Spike said, reaching out and brushing her hair out of her face. 

 

##  **Part Three  
**

 

 

Angelus walked carelessly down the street, humming under his breath. *Tonight, that snobby bitch and the Watcher,* he thought rubbing his hands together. 

 

*****  


 

"You see him Xander?" a voice said into the receiver in Xander’s ear. 

"Negative," Xander replied looking through his night scope. "Wait. There he is." 

"Hold off until you have the signal." 

"Roger." 

 

*****

 

Spike wheeled his chair from the doorway where he was waiting. "Hello, Angelus." 

Angelus turned to Spike. "Spike-y! What are you doing out here? Chasing little old ladies?" 

"Actually, I was waiting for you," Spike said. 

"Oh? And may I ask why?" 

"Let’s just say I have a bone to pick with you and I didn’t want Dru in the way." 

"Aw. Are you still hurting from last night?" Angelus said mockingly. 

Spike ignored his comment. "I heard that you were quite busy last night." 

"Yeah, I sure was. I got me a piece of that sweet Willow. And that jackass friend of hers. Let me tell you something, roller boy, virgins are about the best fuck around. So nice and tight…"

 

*****

 

"Xander, that’s the signal. Try not to hit Spike too much." 

"Got it," Xander said. He began firing. 

 

*****

 

Bullets whizzed through the air and embedded themselves into Angelus’ body, knocking him forward onto Spike. Spike grabbed hold of him tightly, taking bullets into his own form. 

The firing stopped and a figure emerged quickly from the shadows. She ran to where Spike held Angelus, both bleeding, but not dying, from the bullet wounds. Holding a stake up high, she took one deep breath and plunged with all her might into Angelus’ back. He exploded into a cloud of dust. 

"Should I kill Spike, too?" 

"Negative, Willow," Buffy’s voice came over the receiver. "I promised." 

Willow nodded, brushing the dust from her body, and moved off into the night. 

 

##  **Epilogue  
**

 

 

"How’s Spike?" Willow asked Buffy as they sat munching popcorn in front of the television. 

"He’s fine. Dru is driving him up a wall, though, constantly whining about ‘Her Angel,’" Buffy replied. 

"I still think it’s strange that you two, you know, and that you guys are _friends_ of all things," Willow said. 

"Like they told us in class ‘Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.’" 

"Buffy, you learned something!" 

Buffy laughed. "Yeah. But don’t let it get around. 

 

 

##  **The End**


End file.
